Lullaby
Lullaby is published by Alias Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Lullaby #3: 26 Apr 2006 Current Issue :Lullaby #4: 26 Jul 2006 Next Issue :none Status Discontinued Characters Main Characters *'Alice' - The Hand of the Queen of Wonderland. *'Red Riding Hood' *'Pied Piper' *'The Cheshire Cat' *'Jim Hawkins'- The protagonist from Treasure Island *'Pinocchio' Supporting Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Lullaby #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Lullaby #3 All those swallowed by Makoma's magic bag find themselves floating in an empty void without their powers. Outside, Milady battles Makoma using Jim Hawkins' sword, with Jim's own soul sealed inside it. However, Makoma has the combined powers of the entire band of heroes, and Milady is eventually outmatched. Makoma is confronted by the mysterious Dark Wizard, who demands that Makoma turn over Alice and Piper to him. Makoma refuses, and the two begin to battle. Within Makoma's bag, Piper uses his music to draw together all of Makoma's victims, and he and Alice discover that they share a mysterious bond, one that may be powerful enough to free them. Lullaby #2 The battle with Makoma begins, and the boastful little fox soon proves he has the power to back up his words, easily defeating both Alice and Milady at once. His magic bag devours Red Riding Hood, granting all of her powers to Makoma. Alice and the Piper are the next victims of the magic bag, and Makoma's power begins to soar. In order to win, Milady transfers Jim Hawkins' essence into his sword Sharky, and wields the magical blade in place of her lost fourth sword. Lullaby #1 Alice and the band are continuing their journey to Oz, but they feel as if they are being watched every step of the way. Before they can concentrate on tracking down their stalker, Alice is challenged to a duel by Milady, a master swordswoman who is seeking the one who stole one of her four blades. As soon as Alice and Milady conclude their duel, they are confronted by Makoma, a wily fox and self-styled 'Great One.' Makoma vows to be the one to destroy them all, and has used his magical bag to capture Pinnochio - and absorb all of the wooden boy's powers. Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker #4 Jim and Pinnochio join forces with Alice, Red, and the Piper in order to stop a rampaging Tin Man from destroying the World Tree. Only their combined powers are enough to defeat the monster, but the true threat to the world is still lurking in the shadows. The heroes decide to investigate the darkness seeping out of the land of Oz together. Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker #3 Alice and her crew learn that Red's grandmother was betrayed by the Woodcutter and sold into slavery to a group of Munchkin slave traders wearing green, who are taking her to Oz. Later, they battle The Gruff Brothers for passage over a bridge. Meanwhile, Jim Hawkins finds Pinocchio, who has merged with the World Tree in order to keep it from dying. Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker #2 Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker #1 Past Storylines Collections *'Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker' - Collects #1-4 of the original mini-series (Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker). - WorldCat - ISBN 1933428627 *'Lullaby, vol. 2: Power Grabber' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600390137 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by: Hector Sevilla & Mike S. Miller, Written by: Mike S. Miller & Ben Avery, Art by: Hector Sevilla, Colors by: Ulises Arreola & Djoko Santiko, Lettering by: Bill Tortolini, Editor: Mike S. Miller Publishing History The original mini-series, Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker, was published in conjunction with Image Comics. This comic has since been discontinued, but previous issues can be bought from Wowio Comics, or from the publishers website, Abacus Comics. All of the current comics are also available for free online at Abacus Comics. Order Codes Lullaby can be downloaded for free in pdf format at Wowio.com These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1606 LULLABY WISDOM SEEKER #2 (Of 4) $2.95 *FEB05 1594 LULLABY WISDOM SEEKER #3 (Of 4) $2.95 *MAR05 1693 LULLABY WISDOM SEEKER #4 (Of 4) $2.95 *JUL05 2561 LULLABY #1 $2.99 *AUG05 2631 LULLABY #2 $2.99 *SEP05 2680 LULLABY #3 $2.99 Collections *JUN05 2684 LULLABY WISDOM SEEKER VOL 1 TP $9.99 *OCT05 2700 LULLABY CON FOIL ED SGN #3 $14.99 *OCT05 2701 LULLABY ONCE UPON A TIME VOL 1 PIED PIPER OF HAMELIN GN $5.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Lullaby Manga Digest #1: Oct 2006 :Lullaby #5: Oct 2006 :Lullaby: Once Upon a Time Vol. 1: Pied Piper of Hamelin GN: 09 May 2007 Links *Alias Comics - Publisher's Website *Abacus Comics - Current Publisher's Website (August 2010) *Review that states that this comic has been discontinued at Wowio Category:Fairy Tales Category:Adventure